Remember the Silver Sand Hinata
by serika
Summary: Sabaku no Gaara does not believe his wife Hinata has died, and yet, he grieves over her loss. He believes that she's still living somewhere in the world, and when he travels to Kiba no Kuni, he met a girl who was exactly like his wife. Could she be her?
1. Renewal of Hinata

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

**author's notes:** It's Serika! It's been weeks since I posted up my stories, and to my readers it they do read this, I will update my other stories soon! Sorry about the wait, and please enjoy this one, a totally different story with my favorite characters! Peace out! They are ages 21 in this story in the future, in the flashback, they are nineteen.

**Chapter 1 Renewal of Hinata**

_Flashback_

_" Gaara, where are you going?" Hinata asks gently tugging the sleeve of his shirt as he hurries to leave. "No, stay," he demanded. Hinata cringed back, hurt at his harsh and cautious words, "Gaara dear, please don't go war!"_

_"I won't let you die, I will protect you," he murmured as he leaned down to kiss her tenderly, she broke from his kiss. "Gaara, please don't leave, I don't want you to leave me!" she cried. Gaara shushed her, kissing her lightly on her lips, she let out a small cry as he pushed her away. "I don't want anyone to take you away, Hinata, please stay and wait for me." With one last glance at his wife, he ran out of the hall, that sand ninjas following him. "Make sure that this place is fully guarded," he commanded the guards standing by the doorway._

_"Yes sir."_

_Hinata watches her husband walking proudly yet powerfully to challenge his opponents, she sighed as she watches them disappear. Hinata twisted the wedding ring on her ring finger, hoping that much of her hope rubbed through to him. They had just been married a week ago, she wasn't ready to lose him now. "Gaara dear, please be careful." Hinata was interrupted by a loud knock on the door, startled and afraid, she perked her head up. "Wh-who's there?" The door burst opened and several ninjas of the Hidden Grass came bashing in. "Kill anyone in sight!" said one, they immediately began searching the place._

_Hinata was too terrified to move, what happened to the guards out there? They were dead, she can see it with her activated Byakugan, unfortunately, it was a mistake. The ninjas sensed her chakra spilling out and caught her. "There!" they cried as they charged towards her. She struggles to find another opening of the cramped room. Shwing! She felt a sharp pain on the side of her head, she can feel her warm blood seeping slowly down her cheek. She touched her wound and winced, "G-gaara..." she said as the darkness engulfs her. A grass shinobi was holding a small club, he attacked her from behind. He was the one who struck Hinata. "Ha, that'll keep you from waking up," he said smirking._

_They heard an angry cry and a barking of a dog. "Akamaru!" he shouted, "Kill them all!" Kiba's voice was heard as he appeared before the surprised Rock ninjas, in fury, he jumped on them sinking shurikens into their skull. "If you think of hurting Hinata, I'll just kill all of you!" he shouted angrily, the ninja's fled in horror but Akamaru's teeth sunk onto them, tearing their skin. "Good Akamaru!" he said as he squatted beside Hinata, she was bleeding a lot and if he doesn't stop it soon, she'll die. "Damn Hinata," he said with tears in his eyes, he hugged her tightly to his chest. "I won't let you die," he said as he ripped his sleeve and tied the cloth around her forehead to stop the bleeding._

_The blood seeped through and he became afraid to lose her, he silently begged for her to live. "Gaara, that damned sand bastard! He didn't take care of you! I'll take you away from him, I won't let you suffer like this again!" Kiba untied his head protector and ripped another piece of cloth from his shirt. Pressing the cloth onto her head, he tied it using his headband, it seemed to have worked a little. "I'll take you away!" He whistled for Akamaru and sat the limp woman onto the canine's back, he too climbed onto the large beast and strode away in the darkness. There were dead ninjas everywhere._

_**After the Battle Was Over**_

_I'm fine, my injuries are minor. Help the others," Gaara said to a kunoichi medical nin, she stares at him with a deep concern. "Kazekage sama, are you sure you're okay?" The medical nin's face looked troubled, he glanced at her and she was in tears. "Gaara sama, please follow me," she said sadly. She led him to a body covered by a white sheet, his heart began to pound hard in his chest. "Who is this?"_

_"Don't you know? It's the body of your wife."_

_He didn't need to see her body, his eyes caught the shine of her ring. Gaara squatted low at the hand sticking out of the sheet and tugged the ring off, hoping that it's not his wife's name engraved onto it. Sabaku no Hinata The whole world left him. "I told you to wait Hinata." Slowly, he stood but his legs gave out on him and he collapsed onto his knees. "Are you punishing me for leaving you?" he whispered harshly, tears began to form in the corners of his eyes. He fought against it, refusing them to drop._

_"Cry for her, she deserves it," whispered Kankuro who was watching from behind. Temari hung her head low as she helplessly watch her brother in a crying heap. Lowly and soft at first but his anguish sorrow was released, Gaara's cry was haunting, it sounded like the howling of angry wolves or a cry of the dead. Startled and concerned, Temari's tears dripped from her eyes and Kankuro clenched his fist making them go white. Angry tears also fell from his eyes as well, Gaara clasps his head and wailed a haunting cry. This was the last time he'll ever cry again. "Hinata, I told you to wait!" he cried, his voice choked with tears. Temari puts her hand on his shoulder, she felt him shaking. "Gaara, let's go home," she said softly._

_"Gaara-" Temari stopped Kankuro from speaking, "He needs to be alone, he needs time to accept her loss. We should leave." Kankuro nodded, agreeing with his sister hesitantly leaving the site along with the medical nin following them. "We must tell her family," Temari muttered to Gaara who wasn't listening. Gaara stood, placing her ring in his pocket._

_"WHAT? HINATA CHAN"S DEAD?" Naruto's voice shouted, everyone of Hinata's friends were in tears. "No, it can't be true," Sakura murmured, "She don't deserve to die like that." Shino was speechless, it felt like something was missing from him. "Where's Kiba?" Ino asks as she wipes her tears, "He would be crushed to know."_

_"He's missing," Neji replied, his eyes were cold and angry, his cousin had just died and he too felt pained by the news. "A S-class missing nin ever since the war." Everybody looks at him as he continued to speak. "He was reported to be seen at Kiba no Kuni, I went to investigate but he wasn't there in sight."_

_"Argh! Hinata's dead and Kiba just had to go missing!" Naruto shouted, their attention went to Temari who delivered the news. "Gaara is crushed most of all by her death, I don't think he'll attend the funeral, but you all must go."_

_"This is all too sad," Tenten said softly, Lee frowned frustrated with what he learned. "I'll tell Kurenai sensei," he announced. "It's like we all lost a part of ourselves, Hinata chan was such a beautiful kind loving person." Sakura mumbled, "It's even worse when Sasuke went missing."_

**Flashback Over**

He stood over the grave of his dead wife, gazing at the Hiragana and Kanji characters on the tombstone, it had been two years ever since the announcement of her death. Gaara squats in front of the tombstone and dropped a single rose while bowing slightly. He lifted his gaze again and read the words on the tombstone.

Tombstone: _**Sabaku no Hinata Beautiful wife of the Kazekage,  
Heiress of the Hyuuga clan and a loving friend We will never forget her kindness...**_

**What Really Happened Back There 2 years ago (don't forget about kiba kun!)**

_"Hinata, I'm sorry, I'm gonna make everyone forget, I need you to be with me." Kiba's eyes met her wedding ring, it shined even though it was dark. He searched for a dead body, he easily found a body of a dead woman's corpse, she was badly beaten, her face barely recognizable. His fingers tugged onto the wedding ring of Hinata's, pulling it off her finger. Kiba grunted in satisfaction once the ring was loose, he hesitantly slid the ring onto the dead woman. He grimaced when he realized that the woman's face was completely ripped off, like she doesn't way a face at all. "What a horrible way to die. Her bones were completely broken, she doesn't seem human. You're mine now, Hinata, I won't let you die that way," he whispered lovingly to Hinata. "They're gonna think you're dead, but you'll always be alive to me."_

_Gaara's heart ached when someone precious was lost to him, his shy and beautiful wife Hyuuga Hinata, she was lost during the war against the Hidden Rock just two years ago. Someone had reported her dead, that body was barely noticeable by the time he gotten there, the face was battered and the bones of the body broken. It was a smashed wreck of flesh, blood, and bones. The only proof that existed to prove she was Hinata was her wedding ring on her ring finger, during their grieving, they didn't notice a large dog and a man silently rushing away with a body._

**Back To The Real World!!**

"Kazekage sama, we will be leaving now." Gaara glanced at his guard, he nodded his head slowly. "Understand," he said tonelessly. He followed the sand ninja all the way to the exit of Suna, his eyes scanned for his sister. "I prefer walking, where is Temari?"

"Yeah?" His sister leaned at the exit of Sunagakure, she smirks confidently to her brother. "It's all right, I'll get everything under control as being substitute Kazekage."

"This won't take very long. Kankuro?" Kankuro walks towards his brother with his puppet hung on his back, he grinned at Gaara. "Yeah, I'm comin."

"All right then, since you two are leaving, I'll be on my way," Temari said facing away form them and walking back towards the village. "You didn't even say goodbye!" Kankuro shouted, she waved her hand behind her back. "See ya."

"Hmp, Temari's acting like she's boss," Kankuro muttered, Gaara's lips curved slightly at his brother's remark. "What do you expect Kankuro, she's Temari after all."

"Yeah, I prefer it better if she acts more gentle like Hinata san," Kankuro blurted out, he coughed twice. "Damn, I just reminded him of this worst disgrace," Kankuro thought as he saw Gaara's expression changed in his eyes. "I think about that, Temari isn't Temari if she's gentle. Hinata wouldn't be Hinata if she's tough, like Temari."

Yeah, you're right," Kankuro replied nervously, hoping not to anger his brother, he glimpsed at his brother's expressionless face, "You never talk about her."

"Hn?"

"Hinata san, my sister in law. You've never told me any details." Gaara grimaced at his brother, what does he expect for him to tell. "She's dead, I don't want to talk about it." They traveled the rest of the way in silence, Kankuro was not daring to ask any more questions. Gaara's too himself to answer any of them.

**000000000000000000000000000000**

Hinata addresses Kiba as "Kiba" Hinata's new name in this story is Hina for now, it will change back to Hinata later, I don't want to spoil the story though...

"Kiba!" Hina was overjoyed when her "so called" boyfriend Kiba returned from his private mission, she ran to him tugging him into her arms. "You took so long!" Kiba chuckled as he embraced her back and spins her around. "Yeah, were you lonely?" She made a sad looking face and nodded, "Very lonely, because you didn't leave Akamaru kun to play with me!" Akamaru barked happy with the reunion with his master's "so called" girlfriend, he licked her with his wet tongue. Hina grimaced but laughed along with Kiba.

"She's changed so much, not so shy," Kiba thought as he face the smiling unabashed girl. "Do you remember anything?" Kiba asks her hoping that she doesn't, each day he gets the same answer. "What are you talking about?" She would giggle and he would sigh, relieved.

She'd forgotten about her friends, basically everything. (remember her head injury) The only thing she remembers was an unknown name to her, Gaara. He forbids her to say it telling her that it was her past, out of all the things she could remember, it just had to be Gaara.

Kiba stared at a small fading scar on the side of her forehead, it was healed by a medical nin from Kiba no Kuni. He decided to hide with his cousins, the neighboring clan of the Inuzuka. He became a private ninja hunter, who's name will not be mentioned, they are unknown to the outside world. "Can I please go outside today?" He stared at her in disbelief, "No," he said feeling guilty. "Not today, tomorrow, all right?" he promised. Hina's sadden face lit up, she proudly ran to the kitchen. "My cooking's gotten better!"

He found that not only she had forgotten her friends and family, but she forgotten how to fight, cook, or clean. Kiba had help her again by teaching her these things again, thankfully she's a fast learner. The only thing he couldn't teach her was how to use her Byakugan, he doesn't know how himself. "See?" Hina opened a small wooden box, Kiba thankfully took it and grabbed the chopsticks eating hungrily. "Th-this is really good, Hina, you've really gotten better," he said between mouthfuls.

Hina grinned happily to get such a phrase by him, she also lost her stuttering and her famous blushing. "Please enjoy, I'm gonna get ready for bed, you too all right?" Kiba nodded his head, his mouth stuffed with rice. "Umph kay!"

He perked his head up when Akamaru spoke to him, "You cannot hide her forever."

"Of course I can!" Kiba snapped, annoyed at his companion. "What if she remembers? She'll be pained."

"No! She won't, as long as none of her past reaches her! I want her to be happy! She is too, can't you see?"

"Yes, but others are suffering. Be wise Kiba, my master, bring her back to her family." Kiba stared at his partner, Akamaru nudged his leg. "You and I are her family, it's too late to take her back, it's already been two years."

"Fine, so be it, but Gaara-" Kiba glared at his dog, "I told you not to mention his name!" Hurt, his dog backed away and went to a far corner huddling itself into a ball. "Gomen nasai Akamaru, but I really don't want her to leave, don't you want her to be your mistress?"

"Yes, she's is really nice," Akamaru admitted, Kiba grinned a toothy grin, "See, what'd I tell ya."

"Gomen master, I was just thinking to much."

"Well Akamaru, don't, please don't feel worry about me at all."

Kiba stared at his already sleeping canine, he raised his brow. "What?" His remark wasn't answered, before he gotten to Akamaru, Hina stepped out. "Kiba, I'm glad you're home." She was stunned when he turn his gaze away from her, he seemed to be lost in his mind. There was a long pause that neither of them were used to, Hina shuffled on the floor with her feet.

"Hina chan?" he said without looking at her, Hina glanced at his back. "What is it Kiba?" This time Kiba faced her, a sad and serious expression on his face. "Do, do you enjoy living with me? Are you happy?" Hina smiled softly as she sat next to him, leaning her head onto his shoulder, "Of course I'm happy, Kiba and Akamaru kun are the only family I have. Why wouldn't I be happy?" Kiba sadly smiled and hesitantly cupped her chin staring into her eyes, he brought his lips close to hers, hovered over it for second and touched her lips lightly making himself blush.

"If only you knew, Hina chan. Akamaru's right, I must make you mine before you remember who you really are. I know you won't be like this forever," he thought as Hina pulled away startled, she turns her back to him. "P-please don't do that again Kiba. I-I can't explain, but I can't bring myself to do it, I know that I'm your girlfriend and maybe couples do this thing, but I'm not ready," she said sadly, Kiba looked away and chuckled to hide his hurt, he lifted his arms over his head and stretched. "Well, it's nothing, I wouldn't want you doing anything, eh, heh!"

"I'm going to bed," she announced as she walked to her room, she threw herself in the sheets and covered herself with a blanket. "Go to sleep Kiba," she called out sleepily to him from her room. "Yeah, I will." He walked over to the couch and sat himself on it before lying down, "Even though you don't remember much, you're hard to get. Even if you think I'm your boyfriend." (this is what happened during Gaara's and Kankuro's journey to the country of the Fang, don't get confused!)

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

**The Next Evening (this is the story now, so read on)**

"Welcome Kazekage sama, the meeting will be tomorrow at 12:00 p.m. sharp, you'll be there?" A messenger came to greet Gaara and Kankuro as they enter the Fang Country, there were many dogs and animals around with either children or people buying things.

"Yes," he said lowly, Kankuro scanned the place with his eyes for any signs of threats, there were none, many people looks too busy doing to her things. "Gaara, there's no one here, you'll be fine for now." He began to walk away, Gaara glanced at him sharply, "Where are you heading?"

"I lost the bet to Temari, I have to buy her a souvenir." Kankuro muttered. "I guess I must think thoroughly before making a bet with Temari, she's a good gambler."

"Don't pick a fight with anyone. I don't want to have to come and save you."

"Psh, like I would," Kankuro said walking away to a Drinking Bar, Gaara stared behind him annoyed. "He wanted to drink," he thought getting aggravated by his stupid lies.

Getting annoyed, he faced his attention to the villagers, they were in a hurry for something. "Good afternoon Kazekage sama," some would say, he would nod at or ignore most of them. Someone was running in the crowd, calling out apologies and saying excuse me. "Excuse me! G-gomen nasai baa chan! Eh, I'll come back and clean that up!" The voice sounded familiar, he'd never forgotten the sound of her sweet voice. "Oh!"

She turned away apologizing to someone and didn't watch where she was going, the woman walked right onto Gaara in a clash making a loud thud, startled, she looks up at Gaara. He glared at her with his hard eyes freezing her on the spot, she opened her mouth but only a small apology came out. "Gomen nasai!" She paused, her heart began to beat fast and the sound of it was deafening. "Eh?" Her eyes were white, her hair was night colored, she was wearing a fur hood with tight shorts that hugged her knees. She looked exactly like his late wife, the only thing that came to his mind. "Hinata," he said silently, enough so she can hear. "I'm sorry," she said scurrying away, he gaze behind her back as she made her way through annoyed villagers and children.

"Hina's dead," he reminded himself, but he couldn't seem to believe it. "I saw with my own eyes, she's dead, forget about her Gaara kun," said his inner self.

"I can't, I won't."

"She can't replace Hinata."

"She won't, I believe that she's Hinata."

"How do you know? She's no longer alive, you're crazy," inner Gaara hissed annoyed.

"I must know."

"Gaara, fool, why don't you admit to yourself that you've missed her?"

"I don't know if I do, maybe it's better off that she's dead."

"Why are you following the woman?"

"I don't know, she reminds me of someone."

Who?"

"Her, my wife..."

"Fool, you said you didn't miss her."

"But I didn't say that I don't. I said I didn't know if I do."

He followed after her, not letting himself lose sight of the woman who tends to speak and apologize a lot like his wife, and looks exactly like his wife, except for the small silvery scar on the side of her forehead.

**serika says:** Did you enjoy? Review for me please, and tell me what you think! And if you possibly can, please don't leave a flame. I know it's crappy, but it's my best work so far. Will Gaara ever find out if Hinata is truly alive and well? How would she react? Would Kiba try to keep Hinata away from Gaara? Read the next chappie coming soon! I know I made Kiba so mean, ands changed Hinata's name to make it more interesting, well tell me if you don't understand and I'll try my hardest to explain!


	2. I Don't Know You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto kun or others!

**Authors Notes:** Thanks for all those who review! I'm really happy, it's a nice welcome home thing! Haha! Well, anyway, I just gotten back from my beach trip yesterday, I had so much fun! There was sand everywhere despite how windy it was! No, I didn't get to go swimming! TT The hotels were nice though, because the beds were so comfy! It was a school trip that I went along with classmates! Anyway, for the story, please enjoy! I know that it's more unsual because Gaara and Hinata were already together once before, and now Gaara has to try and get her again, please review!

**Chapter 2 I Don't Know You**

Gaara walks in a fast pace, getting closer to the woman, he saw her stop by the corner of the shop and a man with a large dog embraced her. He felt a slight betrayal and jealousy as he saw her smiling pleasantly to the man. The man puts his arm around her shoulder, and it bothered Gaara when she didn't shrug it off. Pushing himself through the crowd, he neared himself to the woman, getting closer. "Good afternoon Kazekage sama!" many of the villagers said, he ignored them. His attention focused on his prey. He stood in front of them, his heart beating loudly and fast.

"Hinata," he called in a strong low voice, Kiba and Hina looks at him wide eyed. "Hm? Hinata? Kiba, who's he calling?"she asks him, sweat trickled on the side of his face. "I don't know," Kiba lied as he nervously walks away pulling her behind him protectively.

Her eyes were lost and confused as she stares at the mysterious man who carries a gourd strapped to his back. In disbelief, Kiba tries to distance the closeness of the three, he pulled Hina away. "Let's go home." He tries to shield his face from Gaara, and tugged Hina's arm. "Who is he? What does he want with me?!" Hina exclaimed confused. "I don't know, let's go!" He pulled her arm a little too harsh, and it made her squeaked in pain. "Ow, it that hurts! Kiba!" She stubbornly tries to take her hand back from Kiba, refusing to leave. "Kiba, you promised me that I can stay outside today!"

"Please Hina, we must go!" he pleaded to her, she looks disappointed. "A-all right, Kiba!" He forced a smile to her and determinedly held her arm in a death grip walking and running from Gaara with Akamaru following behind. "Arf!"

"A man and a dog, some how it seems as if I know them," Gaara thought as he paced through the crowd. Kiba and Hinata were already too far away, besides, another private messenger spots Gaara in the area. "Kazekage sama, the meeting's about to start, everyone's waiting for you." Stopping, he glared at the messenger unknowlingly, he was pissed off. The messenger cringed back, afraid of the Kazekage. "S-sorry that I've offended you," the messenger muttered.

"Tell them I'll be there."

"Yes sir."

Gaara's eyes were still following the two that were about to flee from him, Kiba was frantically pushing through the over crowded shops desperately pulling Hinata behind him. Akamaru was in front, barking and making way for his master. Hina turns her head around one last time, "Gomen nasai!" she called out to him as she was being pulled away by Kiba and Akamaru. "Kiba, he seems to know me, is he part of my past? Is he someone I'm close to? Why are you running away?"

'Because I don't want him to take you away damn it!' Kiba thought angrily to himself, he cursed the arrival of Gaara and himself for not thinking. "Tried to warn you master," Akamaru said, Kiba understood his companion and gave an apologetic look at him. "Sorry Akamaru, you're right, I've should've listened to you."

"Gaara's here to take what was originally his," Akamaru whispered in a language that only Kiba can understand, the slowed down into a fast frantic walk, Hina was still hesitating and stops at some periods of time.

"No. I'm not gonna let him take her back," Kiba answered too over confidently. Akamaru barked disappointedly to his master, even if he was a dog, he knew that this would be trouble. "Kiba-"

"No, I've made my mind, Hina's gonna become my mate! Not that Gaara who's left her to die!" Hina looks at both of them confused, she couldn't understand the language of the dogs. "Kiba, maybe we should tell him it's all a misunderstanding!"

"No! Hina, never! Promise me you'll never meet him," Kiba hissed lowly, she gasped to protest. "Kiba-"

"Never speak to him! Got it! Hina! If you do, if you ever walk away from me, I'll make sure that you don't ever go outside again!"

Kiba never snapped at her before, this was the first ever since she's waken up from her injury two years ago, he has been surprised and talk loudly, but never shouted at her with hatred. Tears began to form in her eyes, when they reached their apartment. Kiba pulled her into a tight protective embrace, his arms squeezing the life out of her. He whispered to her ear and leaned on her, "Hina, I want to protect you, do you know? I can't let anyone take you away from me again!"

He deepened the embrace making Hina gasp with surprise."Hina, promise me that you'll never speak to that man we met earlier today, I don't want him to hurt you again," he said more gently and softer this time, she whimpered over the pressure of the embrace, somehow seeing that man today made her feel so sad. She doesn't understand why Kiba wouldn't allow her to get close to him. Kiba finally loosened his hug and lets her go, she slid away from him almost immediately, yet, hesitantly. "Kiba, I don't understand, are all humans dangerous except you?"

"Hina, listen, never trust anybody else but me.You never know who will strike next."

"Kiba, I only trust you! But I feel-" Hina grabs his arm, he turned to look at her.

'Sorry Hinata, I must make you suffer,' he thought while gazing into her tearful eyes. "I can't let him take you back, not after we've made it this far."

"Kiba, please don't get angry, I promise that I won't meet him, just don't get angry!" she begged, she was rewarded with Kiba's toothy grin. "I'm not angry Hina chan, just worried." Hina smiles as she wipes away her tears, she acts so innocent. "Not knowing what's going on, she's suffering because I want her so much, she's the only thing precious to me, besides Akamaru," he thought to himself silently. "But I won't let her suffer, I won't let Gaara take her, after how poorly he'd taken care of Hinata. It's because I love you Hinata, did you know that?"

She slid her hands into his and held it, Kiba grasps her hand making sure that she would never let go. "Kiba, you know what's strange, he has a red kanji tattoo on his forehead, it says love." Kiba closed his eyes and listens to her, she sometimes remember something and then loses it. "Red kanji, I've seen it somewhere." His grip tightened on her hand, she didn't recoil but was stunned. "Oh well!" Her happy attitude was back and she tugged on his hand, urging him to follow. "Kiba, c'mon, you've been through lots today, you need a break."

"What?" he asks as she pulled him inside their home, he closed the door behind him. "Don't worry about me, I won't go anywhere," she promised as she pushed him down on the couch and tossed a blanket on him, "Just sleep."

"Hina-" He received a glare from and he shrank back, he'd never seen Hina glared like that before. "All right, I'll sleep." Satisfied, she stood and walked out of the room, Kiba gazed his her back. 'Hina chan, you're more stronger now, I need you so much. What would I do without you?' he thinks solely to himself.

"Lock all the doors," he said as she disappear in the room behind her. "I will," she called back to him, he was soon taken by sleep.

She began thinking again, about when she first met Kiba. He said that she was lost and attacked, so he came to rescue her. In return, he's allowed her to stay with him, he told her to call him "Kiba." She was told that her head injury made her forget who she was, she remembered the day when she'd just woken up. Hina was cutting some radishes for lunch, as soon as Kiba wakes up he's going to be surprised, at least she'd hoped so. Thunk, thunk, thunk The sound repeats as she sliced the vegetables.

**_Hina's Flashback_**

_Her eyes fluttered open, she didn't recognize where she was. Her head hurts like hell, she felt the blankets covering her being pulled up. "No, stay still," he heard a gentle manly voice said. "Everything's gonna be fine."_

_"Where am I?" she asks, the first thing that came into her head. "You're, you're with me, Kiba. Are you all right?"_

_"Kiba? Who's that?" Her vision was still unclear, and when it did became more clearer, she didn't know who she was with. "Y-you mean you don't know me?" Kiba felt betrayed that she didn't know the closest person she grew up with. "No, I don't." She tries to remember but something blocked her way, "Don't try so hard." Kiba clenched his teeth as he pushed her down onto the bed, "Please get some rest."_

_"What happened to me?" she asks confused and afraid, Kiba shushed her and explained. "You were attacked, I came to save you. You will not remember but I will protect you." You feel that injury on your head? You have a headache because someone was trying to hurt you. You're safe now," he said comfortingly. "All right."_

_"Don't worry, Gaara won't find you here." Confused, she opened her eyes and stared at him, "Gaara? Who's Gaara? Is he family? Or was he the one who attacked me?" Kiba hesitated and cleared his throat, "No, nothing, if you don't know him then forget about it. Do you know anyone?" She shook her head, "I don't even remember who I am, I don't think I can remember my name."_

_"What is it?" She closed her eyes, trying to gain some of her memories, there was a flicker in her mind, and then she found the name. "Gaara, it's a name."_

_"Gaara? There's no one such as him, I think you're trying to hard."_

_"D-do you know my name?" she asks him raising her eyebrow, she pushes herself off the bed. "Your name?" Kiba hesitated, trying to think of a way to get out of a situation like this, "You're name. It's Hina Izuuka"  
he said almost too quietly. "Hina Inuzuka, I never knew I had such a nice name." Kiba faked a smile and felt a little guilty for lying, being with her will be worth it for him though. "Yeah, and I'm a boyfriend of yours." She blushed at such a statement, she knew the meaning of the word. "Boyfriend"  
"Yes, and call me Kiba."_

_"Kiba," she repeated with admiration and self confidence._

"Ow," she cried softly not wanting to disturb the sleeping Kiba, she had ran out of radishes to slice, and accidentally cuts her finger, the blood seeped down her wound. "Love," she said remembering the kanji tattoo on his forehead, she looks at her bleeding finger, "The tattoo was red, like blood." She ripped a small piece of cloth and wound it around her finger, it left a fresh bloody mark. When the bleeding stopped, she laid it down on the table and searched the fridge.

"Meat, I need to find some meat," she murmured. Hina opened the refrigerator door and found nothing, she sighs tiredly. "I think I'll have to go out and buy some," she thought wearily. She checked on Kiba who was still sleeping soundly, yet restlessly, she smiled and walks to the exit of the apartment house. "I won't speak to him Kiba," she mumbled, feeling a little strange to use his name. "I won't trust anybody but you." Akamaru was also asleep in the corner of the room, his nose twitched when he found her leaving. "I leave this to you foolish humans," he thought ignoring her.

He saw her rushing out of her house, "She is alone. Not with that bastard." She turned at the corner and walked straight ahead, unaware of her follower. "She has Byakugan, yet, she doesn't even though I'm here," he thought with a unsure expression, he followed her and stopped when she entered the Butchery. "Damn, I'll have to wait, just to get a little closer." Butchery, he guessed that she was probably buying meat, to make dinner. "Dinner," he muttered, he was drawn back into time when his wife first cooked for him.

**Gaara's Flashback**

_"Gaara sama, what would you like today?" she asks him with a soft gentle smile, he stares at her in embarrassment as he cleared his throat. This new experience felt strange to him, his wife willing to prepare him any dish he wants. "I, it doesn't matter, prepare what ever you want." Hinata beamed, her eyes glowing with exitement. "All right, I hope you like to eat, because it's my specialty!" He stares at her hands as they work fast, cutting and slicing pork and vegetables. He looks at her beautiful face, thinking as she skillfully and thinly sliced the pork, she smiles when she saw the hidden impression in his eyes._

_"Sukiyaki, dear, would you like to help?" He stared at her again, adoring her caring loving face. He hesitantly shook his head no, she giggled at him. "Come on Gaara sama, try it, I want to see how good you are at cooking!"_

_"I've never cooked before," he muttered, but that did not stop Hinata from making him. "Do as I say, now!" He winced at the fake harshness of her words, she was commanding but still gentle. He slowly stood beside his wife and watches her, adding soy sauce into the almost cooked pork in a pan. "All right, add in the sake," she said handing him a small bottle, he hesitantly took the bottle and slowly poured the liquor in little by little._

_"A little more Gaara, not that slow!" Embarrassed, he poured more in, but a little too much, Hinata stopped him. "No, no! That's too much," she said laughing. He's getting annoyed, she's laughing at him like he's some sort of idiot, he almost threw the sake bottle at the wall but her soft laughter made him stop. He didn't want to ruin their moment together, "All right, it will taste a little different but it's okay, now add in the vegetables." He dropped the chopped vegetables into the sizzling pan and Hinata stirred quickly, before he knew it, the sukiyaki was ready. She grabbed a pair chopsticks and tasted it, she beamed at the rich flavors. "Gaara, you are a good cook, seriously, it's really good."_

_He couldn't help but letting out a small smile, at her phrase, he paused at the chopsticks she held in front of his face with a piece of pork between the ends of the utensil. "Ahh," she cooed to him, he blushed a barely noticeable blush as he opened his mouth, tasting the food that they both cooked together."_

_"So?" He blinked twice before answering her, he turned his face away avoiding her so she doesn't see him smile. "I-it's good," he mumbled, she poked him in the ribs which gagged him. "See, what did I tell you? You are a good cook, from now on you could help me."_

_"I, I prefer you cooking for me instead," he said facing her this time, the smile was off his face at that moment. "All fine, I'll cook for you. But you'll have to promise to smile to me like that more often!" Damn, she did see that smile, he scratched his head not knowing what to say. "I love when you smile," she murmured kissing his cheek._

**Flashback Over!!!**

"Arigato!" he heard her say as she exits out of the shop, he was brought back to reality. She has a small bag in her hands, probably carrying the meat. Hina cautiously looked sideways before crossing the nearly empty street, it was getting dark. There were loud barking of dogs and even sounds of snoring, he saw her flinch sharply when a large dog barked at her startling the neighbors.

"Inubaka! Shut up!" his mater screeched from inside his house. The owner didn't bother checking on the intruder. Her heart pounded when she glanced the another way, when she faced the front again, someone's hard chest stopped her from going further, she bumped onto his chest hard. "Oomp!" she cried as she looks up, the darkness was making it hard to tell who he was. But to him, he can see her, he trembled when he felt her breath brushed on his cheeks. "Hinata," he said again, still unsure of how to talk to her.

"Wh-who are you?"

Gaara leans forward until his lips were close to her ears, " Hinata chan, I'm someone you should know."

"No! Kiba told me that my family's dead!"

"They are not dead like you think they are," he murmured softly into her ears. Hina stubbornly pushes him away, Gaara glared at her, not surprised that he would be pushed away. "You've changed Hinata. Not the sweet Hinata I used to know," he whispered low and dangerously.

"My name is Hina, don't call me Hinata," she said confidently but her voice was shaking, Gaara cocked his head amused with her odd and new behavior. She saw sand shifting around them both, her lips trembled with fear. "What are you?" she asks again, panicked this time. Her legs were frozen beneath her, and she realized sand was holding her back, she opened her mouth to scream but the sand also covered her mouth.

All Gaara can hear is a soft muffle coming from her. "My woman is fighting against me," Gaara thought. "This would just be like when I had first met her?" He smiled wickedly licking his lips, it's been two years, and during two years, a person can change a lot after you haven't seen her. "You would like to do this again Hinata? The same procedure as when I've first met you?" She struggled against the sand and squealed something, he seemed to understood. "Bastard!" she shrieked, he smirked surprised with her new foul language.

"Who is that man you were with today?"

"It's none of your business, let me go!" Gaara roughly held her chin in place, making her head still. She stopped screaming but still glared at him, his lips curved into an amused smile, this was somewhat familiar to him. She had rejected him the fist time he'd fallen in love with her, this was nothing to him. "If you don't tell me, I'll go up another level," he warned. Hesitantly and desperate to return home, she muttered, "My boyfriend."

"What was that?" he didn't release his gaze from her, she suddenly blushed and turn her face away. Gaara was enraged, his wife and another man?

"None of your business!" she said defiantly, he gripped her chin harder and leaned lower to the point where their lips were already touching. "I won't bother you again, just tell me why you don't know me," he promised against her lips, he felt her quiver. "I don't know, it's because I've never met you?!"

"Your boyfriend, I want to know," he demanded quietly, she cursed at him under her breath. "Tell me who you are, and what are you doing here?" she countered, he grinned dangerously, making her legs shaky. "Kazekage of the Desert, and what ever I'm here for is none of your concern."

"K-kazekage?"

"I had a wife, she looks, talks, and she's acts like you do, just that you're more bold than she was," he said, "Her name's similar to yours. But I was told that she died," he continued, she stared at him with no sympathy, in fact, she didn't feel sorry for him at all.

"However your wife died, I don't care, I want to get home."

The sand loosened from her body and slowly went inside his gourd, he turned his back to her as he crossed his arms agaisnt his chest. "So that's where the sand comes from," she thought.

"I'm not whoever you're talking about, I was found by Kiba, my family died in the attack! I had a severe head injury and I don't remember who I am and Kiba took me in, all right! I have nothing to do with you! Just leave me alone, I'm not your dead bitch!"

Gaara's eyes turned cold and he smirked, "Are you calling yourself that?" He was truly surprised by her use of cursing language, Hinata had never cursed him before, the change was extraordinary. "Meet me tomorrow at the entrance gates," he said as he steps away.

"What?"

"I look forward to seeing you once more. If you don't come, then I'll come for you." He left as mysteriously as he appeared, she was shocked from the hard steely eyes of his.

"You're back from the dead, and merely stealing my heart again," Gaara whispered. "I've found you Hinata." Gaara was gently twisting her wedding ring in his pocket, he stares at the sky decorated with stars. "And you're alive and well. You'll remember me, I'll help you to, I'll tell you about yourself tomorrow. Remember the silver sand and our family Hinata chan."

**serika:** Sorry if it didn't turn out the way you want it to be! I really tried my best to fix the grammar (well not really) but I hope you really had enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to update real soon! I know I made Gaara act evil, and then too kind in my story, I very sorry! Sorry about the changes of Hinata too, I kinda changed her attitude a little, remember that she has amnesia! Her attitude changed from living with Kiba for a long time, just if you're wondering! Please review!


	3. Where Are You?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto! 

**Author's Notes:** I haven't updated for a while, my bad. Because everyone's excuse for not updating was always because they're busy, I'll just tell you the truth. I haven't been writing for awhile much to my surprise and haven't thought much about this story. Plus, school's been a real hassle, so I couldn't get done with what I wanted to do! TT Since school's almost out, I might be able to update more often after our upcoming exams are over, but for now, please enjoy what I've got in store for you. Sayounara! Until then, it maight be another three or maybe four more weeks until I update!

**Chapter 3 Where Are You?**

Hina couldn't get those words out of her head. Hinata ignored cooking that night to Kiba's surprise and went straight to bed. He was concerned, worried what might've become of her.

"Hina chan..."

He watches her as she quietly slipped into her room and closed the door quietly behind her.

"What's happening to you?

The only conclusion that came to his mind. Perhaps...Hina met Gaara again somewhere...after he's told her not to,beg her not to so many times. Would Hina actually disobey him?

**00000000000000000**

_I had a wife, she looks, talks, and she's acts like you do, just that you're more bold than she was," he said._

"Is he? No, it can't be..."

Hina wonders why his wife's name was so similar to hers, and why the red headed man wouldn't leave her alone ever since that morning. If it weren't for Kiba, she would've searched for an answer. She can sense it. Ever since Kiba's brought her to his home, she sensed that he was hiding something. She never wanted to ask because it might ruin their friendship, or rather a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship.

She heard a soft tapping on her bedroom door.

"Ah, Hina chan, good morning, did you sleep well last night?" Kiba asks her through her door.

"I'm fine, Kiba kun. How was yours?"

She heard him chuckle. "Heh, mine was lonely."

"Eh? Lonely?"

"Because my Hina chan prefers to sleep in her own bedroom rather than with me."

Hinata couldn't help but smile.

"Oi, Kiba kun, I'm not a baka, I was told that you're not suppose to sleep with men until your married."

"Hn? Who told you that?"

"Who else? It was an elderly woman, I've forgotten her name."

"Hina chan, you're such a hassle."

"No time to act like a baby, go wash up and I'll be down in a minute to cook you breakfast."

"Hina chan?"

"Huh? What is it Kiba kun?"

There was a pause as if it was difficult for him to speak his mind.

"Where were you-never mind." Hina heard him sigh.

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing, just hurry up cause I can't wait to see your face."

Hina frowns quite confused. "All right."

"And Hina?"

"Ne?"

"Don't go anywhere today, I've gotten an important mission I have to attend later."

"Mission, another one?" Hina's face fell. Once more she has to stay home locked up and lonely until Kiba returns from his endless missions. Hina felt Kiba was more busier than ever with those private missions of his.

"Yeah...I know...I don't want to leave you either."

"Can Akamaru kun stay?" Hina pleaded.

Once more she heard Kiba's sad, cracked breathing.

"Afraid not, Akamaru's my partner, so he has to work too."

"I guess I understand..." Hina muttered defeated.

Kiba stood outside her door listening to her, smelling her scent so close by. He was sorry he can't always take her everywhere he goes, but Hinata has to be safe. Safe from being returned back to that sand bastard. Especially since he's arrived in this country where he's hiding from everyone. Where he's also hiding Hinata from everyone, only she could be his.

"All right, I'll be leaving now, hurry up all right?" Kiba asks her softly.

"Hai."

He left her to herself.

**00000000000000000**

"Augh, what now Gaara?" Kankuro complained. "Better not be one of your stupid ideas again."

"...nothing. It's nothing..."

"Nothing? Gee, I wish it really was nothing, but you seemed to be exited."

"Hn?"

"I mean look at ya, I've never seen that look on your face before, ever since sister in law has died."

"Look?" Gaara frowns eyeing his brother annoyed.

"Yeah, I mean your eyes. Since when they look that...y'know. Kind, they're always fierce."

Why do even look at my eyes, foolish brother, I have something I must do before we leave."

"Huh? And what is that then Gaara?"

"I saw my late wife with another."

Gaara stood and walks off ignoring his brother's remark.

"Late wife? Hinata san's dead, what are you talking about?"

I now wish she was dead, so I don't have to suffer knowing that she's still alive and with another man already!

"Why? Have you found another woman that you've really liked already? Geez Gara, I didn't know you're like that!" Kankuro shouted to his brother. "Hey, I was talking to you! Gaara!"

Gaara ignores his brother and searches eagerly for his prey. She was no where to be found, and she wouldn't dare not to show up...at least he hopes so. The new Hinata was more stubborn than she used to be."

**00000000000000000000**

Kiba sat across from her eating and watching her quietly. Hina was nervously trying to avoid his eyes only glancing to him at times to ask if he wanted seconds. He was getting suspicious of her behavior last night and tends to ask her, but he couldn't force the words out of his mouth.

"Kiba kun?"

"Ne?" he asks setting down his glass of water.

"I was wondering...why can't I come along with you and Akamaru kun on your missions?"

Kiba gasps surprised.

"You want to come along?"

Hina nodded her head eagerly. "Yes! Kiba yes!"

Kiba sighs. This was almost like speaking to a younger child who wanted to go to the amusement park.

"Hina chan, mission's are dangerous."

"Ooh, they must be. They sound fun!"

"Hina chan..." Kiba sighs again. "Missions aren't games, and especially since they are private. I would love to take you along on every mission, but-"

"Aw Kiba kun! Why not!"

Kiba gave her one last, long gaze. She really wants to go but she would be his weakness. He will have to protect her, and she might be a great hostage for the enemy. Kiba almost reconsider taking her.

"I dunno..." he muttered. He spooned some rice into his mouth.

"Aw, Kiba kun! Why not? I want to help-" Kiba grunted cutting her off. He was sorry for leaving her alone each time he leaves for a mission. He decided to just-

"Fine."

"Huh? Really?"

"Yeah, but you better do what I'd say."

Hinata nodded happily. "Yes!"

"You promise?"

"I promise!" Hinata agreed. Kiba smiles at her shaking his head.

"You act like a little girl."

"Nani?"

"Nothing," Kiba muttered crouching his head low towards his rice bowl.

"Don't say that Kiba kun, I do not act like a little girl!" Hina snapped.

"All right, all right, you're not a little girl, you're my little woman," he said with his mouth full.

"Yuck, Kiba kun, quit acting so childish and swallow before you talk!"

"Yeah, yeah, and hurry up if you want to go. Pack your things all right?"

"My things, what for?"

"Are you going or not?"

"Of course!"

Hina rushes to her bedroom doing whatever he orders her to do. Kiba doesn't realize yet that it was his own mistake number 2.

**0000000000000000000**

"Arf!" Akamaru barks overjoyed that his master's girlfriend was coming along. Kiba grins rubbing Akamaru's head.

"Yeah, Hina chan's coming along too, so be a good guy all right?"

"Arf!" which meant yes coming from Akamaru.

"Hina, are you ready?"

"Uh-huh!" She reached out her hands to which Kiba graciously took them pulling her up straddling them both upon Akamaru's large back.

"All right Akamaru, we're on our way!" Kiba chanted.

_"Are you sure it's all right for her to come along?"_

_"Akamaru, I sure hope so."_

_"Aren't you afraid?"_

_"Afraid of what?"_

_"Her husband's still here in Kiba no Kuni."_

_"So what? It's not like he'll think she's still alive."_

_"Master Kiba, I don't think so."_

_"Why do you worry so much Akamaru? Don't think of the negatives, be happy. 'Tis the first time your future mistress ever gone on a mission with us, and you're always complaining about her being lonely."_

_"This isn't the first time."_

_"Nani?"_

_"Are you forgetting? She was our teammate once."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Hinata, Shino, and we were teammates once._

Kiba struck himself dumb, this was the girl he has loved, and this wasn't their first mission. This was their first mission since she was taken away from her husband...

000000000000000000000

_"Where is she?"_ Gaara's angry mind roared._ "Damn, she's refusing to meet me after all!"_

Gaara raced around the streets furiously and almost desperately trying to find his wife.

"Damn it! Where the hell was she?"

Kankuro ran up to him frowning. "Gaara, what the hell's the matter with you! You scared those people half to their wits!"

"Wha?"

"Shut the hell up, Hinata san's dead, just forget about her! Damn, there's many more women in the world, and why must you go through all this crazy mess to find someone who's not even living in this world anymore!"

"Huh, that's not true...I don't want to believe it!!" Gaara shouted defiantly.

"Gaara!"

"Shut up Kankuro, let me think!"

"...Gaara-"

"I must find her."

"Stop, you're acting like a kid again, what's the matter with you? Let's go home now, staying here is gonna make you crazy."

Gaara's breathing slowed and he regain his senses again.

Go home, perhaps, this was all a mistake. Hinata was dead two years ago, but-

"Fine," he bellowed. "Let's go home."

Kankuro nodded following after Gaara who's chaotic mind was not convincing him that Hinata was truly dead.

_No...she's alive...I know it...I saw her...I spoke to her...why am I so unsure. She must be Hinata._

Kankuro frowns knowing the fact that Gaara was never over Hinata. He was concern what might've become of him if he doesn't find what he wants or rather, need.

"Kankuro, do you still remember the meeting we've attended?" Gaara asks in his monotone voice,

"Yeah, sort of...I sort of dozed off."

"I...wasn't paying attention to the counselers."

"Huh? Not paying attention?"

_This was somthing new. _Kankuro thought.

"Gaara, you said you saw Hinata san?"

"Hn? It was nothing."

"No, quit lying. I know you better then anyone, and Hinata san, if you say she were still alive then-"

Gaara froze. Kankuro frowns confused wondering why his brother had stopped walking but someone happens to pass by and they were very familiar. They stood there a moment, just staring at each other before Kiba could regain his senses.

"Wha? It can't be!" Kankuro whispers.

00000000

Kiba's eyes widen with hate and fear at the same time. Hina gasps surprise with their encounter. It was the red haired man...and someone else...and he looks very surprised.

"Hinata san!" Kankuro shouted accusingly.

_But Hinata san's dead! I saw it with my own eyes, her body being badly beaten!_

Once more, Hina was being called Hinata again. Who was this Hinata and what was her connection to her? Hinata frowns ticked off by their shock as if they've never seen a woman before.

"Hinata? I'm not Hinata! Why are you calling me Hinata!" she cries disappointedly. She will not let this man ruin her only time with Kiba during this mission.

"Hi...na...ta..." Gaara worded. "Did you forget our meeting?"

"_Meeting, the hell's he talking about?"_ Kankuro and Kiba thought.

"I said I wasn't coming! I told you that last night!"

Then it suddenly hit Kiba. Hina did meet the Kazekage last night...and they have an appointment with each other...

This was why Gaara was so exited this morning...he wanted to see her? A Hinata look alike perhaps...Kankuro just stares at her in disbelief.

**To Be Continued...**

**Please Review and I will love you...lol j/k**

**Review cuz I love you anyway! lol**


End file.
